Lead me Shape Me
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: "They tore my throat out yes but it turned me; I was stronger than they thought now I am their leader." "You're evil too then!" She hissed "Maybe I am maybe I'm not but I rule these creatures and so will you." He lent closer to her face; almost sharing the same breath "You will be my queen." "And what if I don't want to be?" "I'm not giving you a choice Bella."
1. Prolougue

"And what exactly is this?" Edward, the Vampire king of three years, asked the guard who threw the bloody lump of human before him. He held an unneeded breath; the thing on the floor was mouth-watering but he needed to pass judgment before feeding upon it.  
"A hunter my lord." Said guard grinned hoping to feed himself "She came over the castle walls with silver tipped arrows." Using the girls long hair he dragged her head back roughly causing her to whimper at first but hiss a swear word at him right after.  
"Fucking leech get off me."  
"Enough!" Edward growled standing. His guard bowed pushing the girl back to the floor; blood oozed from her head as it collided with the marble. She let out another whimper. Grabbing her chin the king pulled her face up to look at him "How dar- Bella?" He gasped wiping the blood from her face with his sleeve staining the once white satin red.  
"Get off me scum." She muttered attempting to pull her face away but unable. She was too weak from the amount of blood she had lost fighting the gaurds. One stepped forward to chastise her for speaking disrespectfully to their king but his hand stopped inches short of her face.  
"Do not touch her." He warned eyes a blaze; the guard gulped and stood back. Lifting her with ease he commanded his guard to fetch a medic from the city. Not sure if it was fear or disgust Bella started to struggle weakly "Stop struggling! I'll have you fixed." He promised.

"Edward." Bella murmured pressing herself into the side of his body "Am I dead?" She whispered with a smile. His hand snaked around her cotton covered side; that was the moment she felt the cold emanating from his skin. Her eyes flew open into his blood red ones, she pushed back but his grip tightened.  
"Almost but not now." He told her "Sit still before you hurt yourself?"  
"No. No. No!" She struggled but cried out in pain immediately "Edward Cullen died; he is not a vampire." She started to repeat to herself but no longer struggled.  
His dark laughter filled the empty room "I am dead Bella I even sleep in a coffin most nights until now."  
"He's dead I'm dreaming this. I need to wake up from this nightmare." She told herself as she stared at him hopefully. He looked no different to what she remembered only his skin paler, more toned and his eyes the colour of blood. He hadn't aged a day just like in her previous fantasies. In the three years since his passing they were all she could cling to while her whole being revolved around revenge; hunting the kind that took him from her.

He had been a gambler; a creature of addiction. Her own engagement ring had been a jelly sweet until his brother had taken him out and paid to replace it. On their wedding day he made a promise to quit and for a long while she had believed him until that night. For a year he had decived her; lending money off the man he worked for; the vampire king. When his winning steak lost and he could no longer afford to pay them back he tried to move with his wife to a different city but they'd caught him and ripped out his throat before his wife and dragged him back to the castle. Distraught and plagued with nightmares she quit her job and vowed to kill every member of the un dead until she had destroyed their whole race. Endless hours spent watching films, reading books and scouring websites on the internet had taught her well but being in the field for real turned out to be far more dangerous than she suspected. Her first couple of kills were hard; she'd gotten so covered in blood that it took hours to clean herself and the emotions that passed her had her weeping in the shower for twice as long. However once she tracked down one of the Vampires who killed her husband tables changed; she lost emotion and her inner hunter surfaced. Now the hunter was finally caught.

Two hands grasped her upper arms in a soft but firm grip; lifting her to sit up facing him.  
"I'm a Vampire Bella; in fact I'm king." His voice proud as he sipped blood from a large Whiskey glass. Covering her mouth with her hand she wretched but spotted a red rim on her wrist; underneath it a tattoo "You're my Queen." He told her taking her lower arm in his free hand "You should wear the mark." She knocked the glass from his hand as a distraction before pulling a cleverly hidden wooden pin from her hair but her injuries caused slowness; giving Edward time to catch her. Within a blink she was pinned beneath him on the soft mattress; his eyes burning into hers.  
"Enough!" He demanded as she squirmed "They tore my throat out yes but it turned me; I was stronger than they thought now I am their leader."  
"You're evil too then!" She hissed but ceased squirming.  
"Maybe I am maybe I'm not but I rule these creatures and so will you." He lent closer to her face; almost sharing the same breath "You will be my queen."  
"And what if I don't want to be?"  
"I'm not giving you a choice Bella." He said firmly before kissing her.  
"No fuck you!" She yelled against his lips.  
"That will come later when you don't look like a mummy." He said before kissing her harder to silence her. She started to protest but found herself unable. She wanted to fight against him but his body and grip didn't allow her too. His kisses took her back to their house back when he had been a human; she found herself lost. She found herself kissing back too.

**So this has been going around in my head a little comes from an idea I wrote alongside my best friend Wolfkaskerine a while back. If it gets popularity I might continue it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Am glad people like this story! Wasn't sure if I was going to continue but this has gotten a fan base faster than my others! Anyway small chapter as I'm moving tomorrow and don't know how long I'll be without internet :(**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight**

**Dedications (reviewers only too many favouriters ect sorry!) - Guest, Lillithcase39girl, Sierraleaf, Guest 2, Amberosia1, Momma Laura (hello again! :) ), Winstonwolfe**

**Chapter 1**

Night started to fall outside the heavily curtained windows, Bella could tell by Edward's sleepy movements. Throughout the day he slept as still as a statue and weighed as much. Since she had started to recover a week before, Edward had swapped his coffin for a four poster bed to allow her to sleep alongside him. In that time she had managed to follow his sleeping pattern with the exception of waking up an hour or so early however he held her in the same position with a soft but firm grip rendering her unable to move until he woke. Bella pressed her face to his cold chest running her finger up and down his sternum; that was about all the movement his hold gave her. She traced the path to find a heartbeat even though her mind repeatedly told her it no longer existed. With a sigh she stopped and looked towards his face as blood red eyes looked down.  
"Looking for something?" Her head shook in reply "Good. Carlisle enter." Before human eyes could focus the door connected to the throne room opened and the King's advisor stood beside their bed.  
"King Edward, Lady Bella." Carlisle bowed waiting to be told to rise. Edward signalled with his hand getting out of bed to pull on his clothes from the night before "Lady Bella if you will just lie back I shall check your healing progression."  
"I'll be in council join me when you are done." Edward commanded them both as he exited the room.

"You are healing well Lady Bella, another few weeks of rest and you should be back to normal." Carlisle lowered her cotton nighty back down before packing up his medical bag. She had asked when he first treated her wounds how he could not only stand the blood when most Vampires would go into a frenzy but knew anything medical. He explained that he had learnt not to breathe over two hundred years ago and that in his human days he had been a doctor. At first Bella didn't like it but she'd had no choice but to accept his treatment. She looked forward to the day his services were no longer needed.  
"Thank you." She muttered going to her small wardrobe that her husband himself stocked for her. Edward had never been interested in Fashion even in his human days, neither had she but the contents pleased her. Carlisle waited patiently outside the bedroom as Bella dressed in jeans and a grey turtleneck both to cover her injuries and neck in general. She covered her neck not to stop temptation but for the same reason as Carlisle or Edward himself accompanied her around the castle; hateful vampires. The majority of the castle's occupants had heard of her reputation; The Slayer. They had demanded her blood in return for their fallen friends until their King quietened them. Still Edward took precautions in case. She stepped into the throne room immediately flanked by Carlisle "What's happening today?"  
"A human has broken into the castle. We have him in the dungeons to await the King's decision." He explained as he held the door open to her, she nodded stepping through. The room was small and plain; one of the many off the throne room. Two seats sat at the front, one occupied by Edward, whilst everyone else stood in a semicircle. One human man knelled in the middle of them; beaten and worn out, his clothes shredded and hand's tied behind his back. Bella had never seen someone so terrified as he. No one other than Edward and the prisoner acknowledged their presence; he tapped the seat next to him. Quickly she slipped into seat eyes locked on the only human she'd seen in a month.  
"What was your intension here?" Edward asked his voice calm but cold, blood red eyes burning into his prisoners. For a moment the man couldn't speak out of fear but a swipe of a female vampires nail down his back gave him a voice.  
"T-To steal sir." He stuttered "I-I thought t-this place was abandoned." Laughter flooded the room and even the man chuckled for a second until Edward's glare silenced him. He cowered; his eyes trained on the floor.  
"You thought wrong human." He said rising and taking leisurely steps towards him. He snatched his chin, pulling his face up "And I'm going to use you as an example." Bella watched a cruel grin spread across her husband's face "Kill this fool and leave him in the street for other thieves to find." As he stood the man began to weep. Bella watched him for a second before speaking up without realising  
"No don't!" One hundred red eyes moved to hers but only her husband's stuck fear into her.  
"Excuse me?" He demanded suddenly in front of her his hands on either side of her.  
She gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips "I-I mean turn him into a vampire? You could use him as a slave." She had never been one to back down; he'd always called her stubborn. However since his transformation Edward had struck fear into her with one look. The look he gave her at that moment warned her his temper was rising. In a blink he turned to face the human on the floor.  
"If it wasn't for my queen you would be dead." He hissed "Now you will be one of the undead as a slave to her. Council dismissed." He walked slowly back to Bella ignoring the yells from the soon to be vampire. The room dispersed around them with only Carlisle staying behind in his corner.  
"Ed-" A crack echoed around the room, it took Bella a few seconds to feel the pain of his slap even though her head flew to the side.  
"Do not condescend me!" Edward snarled inches from her face "You may offer your opinion but you do not TELL me what to do." He straightened up again taking a deep breath.  
_Do not cry Bella. Do not cry _She told herself holding her burning cheek with a shaky hand _How…could he do that to me._ Without giving him a look she stood up to exit the room.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" He demanded as Carlisle appeared to block the door.  
"Back to my room." She whispered her voice betraying her; the tears were evident if not physical. Hearing her voice crack he turned her around to face him. He replaced her hand with his own cold one instantly cooling the inflamed skin.  
"You will sit in the throne room with me, come." She refused to move "Now Bella." When she still refused to move he lifted her with ease carrying her into the other room. He sat down on his throne positioning her in his lap "Carlisle go see how our new slave's change is going."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Dedications: SujalP21, Guest, Winstonwolfe and Jace101**

****Chapter 2

Bella had been silent for best part of an hour refusing to acknowledge his presence. Finally she removed his hand from her cheek but his arm around her waist stopped her from moving away.  
"I've got to sort this mess out Bella you are _not _leaving." Edward's voice warmer but firm in her ear. She bit her lip still refusing to talk to him but attempted to dig her elbow into his groin. He caught her swiftly pinning it to her side "I'm not in the mood, do not test me again."  
"Sir the council waits outside." Carlisle said bowing as he entered the room. With a flick of the King's hand; doors opened. In all about seven vampires bowed before his feet as they entered. Bella instantly recognised all seven from the room earlier and all seven had their eyes on her as they rose.  
"Speak." Edward commanded shifting forwards without letting her go.  
"The thief is being turned at this moment although his wounds are taking a longer time to heal." A shudder ran through Bella as he spoke. His voice sounded as smug as his smile. Although the others were emotionless the same thing radiated off them; the dislike for humans. She gulped quietly but knew it had been heard. Edward saw the same flicker in their eyes and growled lowly but in warning.  
"May I ask a question my King?" One of the female vampires, who Bella remembered pining the man down, asked rising but keeping her eyes on the floor. He nodded in response but tensed; Bella knew she was the last person he wanted to speak to "I do not undermine your authority sir and you were just in his punishment but I worry the message it may send out to other's wanting to steal from your castle."  
"It will not happen again." He promised tightening his hold on his wife, squeezing her slightly. She understood instantly; she better well listen "Your queen is new to this and a human herself. She does not understand the punishment and ways of our kind just yet. My judgement will show her just how wrong she was." With that the vampiress was dismissed "Anything else?" Another man rose to his feet causing Bella to gasp, if Edward heard it he'd ignored it. The vampire was tall with tribal tattoos covering his face and body from a time long ago. The night she had scaled the castle walls hell bent on revenge he had been the one who found her and broken the majority of the bones broken. In fact he's shot her with her own arrows but that was something no one had ever told Edward for fear of this wrath "Speak." Edward demanded in a bored voice; council had never been something he enjoyed.  
"And what punishment will the Queen receive for both speaking out of turn and her demands?" he watched her out the corner of his crimson eyes; inside he was smiling to himself. He detested the idea of a human queen much less one who had once been a hunter. He was determined to make the King see that too, anyway or how.  
"Your Queen has received her punishment already and I hope she has learnt a valuable lesson." The red welt on the side of Bella's face stood out against her pale skin. It took a fool not to realise what had caused it "Dismissed."

Standing before the mirror Bella applied cream heavily to her cheek. Carlisle had given her the awful smelling stuff after the council meeting ended but as bad as the smell was her cheek was less swollen. He had said it was made from an old recipe back when he had been human but she was sure it was mud and fish coloured white. Before she could even blink Edward stood behind her clad in only his underwear watching as she used the cream.  
"Does it take the pain away too?" He asked turning her to inspect her work. She shrugged in reply and moved to turn from him but he caught her grabbing her upper shoulders in a rough manner "I could be doing a lot worse to you." He growled angrier with himself than her "Ask Carlisle about previous kings then tell me how cruel I am." He let her go before getting onto their bed "Come."  
_He may have won the battle but not the war_ She told herself with one last look in the mirror. She crossed the room at a slow pace trying to prove to his she did not bow to his command like a guard member but he didn't seem to care. Instead he yanked her against his chest the second her knee touched the bed. A involuntary shudder ran through her body as he kissed just behind her ear; something from his human days. Although angry at him she was happy it wasn't something he'd lost in the transformation.  
"Your mind may be angry with me but your body isn't." He whispered in her ear pulling her against him. Two fangs pressed lightly against her neck telling of his intentions. She didn't bother to struggle or show her anger; sex and the minutes before dawn broke were the only time that she could truly pretend Edward was still the human man she married. He kissed her neck then mouth softly as his had slid up her leg and under the nighty he'd laid out for her "Open up to me for a night."

"Carlisle?" Bella asked stepping into his chambers. The room was too large for the small amount of furniture within it. His coffin lay on a stand at one end of the room with his wardrobe opposite leaving a good twenty feet between them and his desk and book shelf. The room was bare of decorations and lit by only a stone fireplace in the middle. She rubbed her arms at the cold; winter was almost upon them.  
"My Queen?" He asked confused looking up from whatever lay on his desk.  
"Edward said I should speak with you." She tried to make it out like she had come on her own will but her voice betrayed her.  
"Ah." Carlisle nodded closing the book on the table "And what would that be about?" he offered her the seat at his desk. She made to protest before realising; vampires had no need for chairs unless humans were around  
"The Kings you've worked for." She slid into the seat. The chair had to be at least one hundred years old and definitely felt as if it was. Parts of the upholstery had torn or bits had none at all and the back creaked the moment she pressed against it. Carlisle frowned  
"Not that I mind telling but what about them would interest you?"  
"Edward can be cruel to me but he wants to make out he isn't." Bella sighed "So here I am."  
Carlisle's laughter filled the room and washed over Bella hauntingly "I am afraid he is correct. I am the oldest Vampire in this castle my queen and I have worked four kings who have had wives galore. By far King Edward is the tamest and I think that is due to his love for you."  
"Excuse me?" She blinked; the others had not loved their wives?  
"You are still so new to Vampires. We have a natural dislike of any human who is not food. We are ruled by basic needs; to feed pleasure and amuse ourselves. Vampires rarely mate but when they do it is for eternity and that is exactly the case with our King. If he did not love you, the guards who brought you in that night would have been rewarded by having you to themselves." Bella gulped and shuddered at that image; she had seen enough films to understand what he had said. Edward had sure enough shown her love the night before but until Carlisle had explained she had been under the impression it was just a rouge to keep her there.  
"Is that everything?" Carlisle asked from the book shelf. She jumped so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed he'd moved.  
"What happened to the other wives?" Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to know but the words had slipped out of her mouth. _Curiosity killed the cat_ her mind reminded her.  
"Caius was the first king I served. He enjoyed chasing his prey by courting them for a few months' maybe years if their blood smelt that good. Finally he would marry them and reveal his true identity, most girls by then loved him too much to care. On their wedding night he would taste them pleasure them and then after a few weeks drain them dry and repeat the process." Bella's mouth fell open in shock and disbelief but her husband's right hand man just laughed.  
"Then there was Aro who heard of this myth that a Vampire man could impregnate a human woman to make a vampire child who could walk in the sun unhurt and blend in with the human society. Turned out the myth was true but the woman and child never survived. He bought daughter after daughter to wed from poor men and women who were desperate to eat, be warm or make sure their other children survived. He paid them handsomely which always sealed the deals. Markus' reign was very short lived; had his time been longer your husband would definitely not be sitting on that throne. Anyway he stole a farmer's daughter and well…we've yet to find all the pieces of her body." Bella sat in quiet for a few minutes before standing shakily  
"He was telling the truth." She whispered. Carlislie nodded taking her place in the seat.  
"Do not push him too far my Queen, he doesn't think like a human anymore. The sign on your wrist tells you that." She looked down at his symbol tattooed into her arm without ink  
_I need to help him find his humanity or release his soul._


	4. Chapter 3

**So it's just a small extract to let you guys know there is a new chapter on the way!**

It was definitely a bulge sat low between her hips. She twisted and turned in the mirror to see it from every angle but it didn't change. She pressed down on the top and sides but it was hard. Bella gulped hearing Edward step into the bedroom. Quickly she locked the door and returned to the sink trying not to retch.

_I CANNOT be pregnant _She told herself poking the bump _It takes years to get pregnant. We tried before. _They had spent a year trying and using everything possible to get pregnant when Edward had been human but nothing had worked. Now he was a vampire king; nothing had changed surely?

"Bella." Edward commanded from the other room. It was near dawn and he wanted to sleep. She stared at her pale reflection once more before pulling her night dress over her body. Winter had arrived so he was allowing her to wear more to bed. She quickly unlocked the door and moved into the bedroom before he came looking for her.


	5. Chapter 3 Full

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! Hope you had a good Christmas and hope no one has broken their Resolutions yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 3 **

It was definitely a bulge sat low between her hips. She twisted and turned in the mirror to see it from every angle but it didn't change. She pressed down on the top and sides but it was hard. Bella gulped hearing Edward step into the bedroom. Quickly she locked the door and returned to the sink trying not to retch.  
_I CANNOT be pregnant _She told herself poking the bump _It takes years to get pregnant. We tried before. _They had spent a year trying and using everything possible to get pregnant when Edward had been human but nothing had worked. Now he was a vampire king; nothing had changed surely?  
"Bella." Edward commanded from the other room. It was near dawn and he wanted to sleep. She stared at her pale reflection once more before pulling her night dress over her body. Winter had arrived so he was allowing her to wear more to bed. She quickly unlocked the door and moved into the bedroom. He lay on the bed naked barely covered by the pale silk blanket his hand held out to her. She took it as she slipped beneath the covers to lie against him before pressing her face to his chest.  
It had been over three weeks since her talk with Carlisle on the matter of previous Kings and their wives, since the tension between the couple had lifted although her decision to help him remained unchanged. They had locked themselves in their room for one night to discuss what Carlisle had told her and came away with a mutual understanding; she would do as told, he would try to control his temper more. The talk had given way to a night of love and pleasure but now she was seeing a repercussion; a possible pregnancy.  
"Summer needs to hurry back." Edward mused.  
"Hmm?" Came a muffled reply.  
"You are far to covered up for my liking." His fingers played with the hem of her night dress pulling it up slightly "There are other ways of being warm.." without thinking she stilled his hand half an inch before the apex of her thighs. Edward's body became more rigid than usual as his eyes moved to her hand.  
"I'm just tired and cold." She said in a way of apology hoping he wouldn't see through the lies. After a few seconds he eased the gown back down but pulled her closer. Inwardly she blew out a sigh of relief but knew his grip on her meant she was going nowhere until sun set "Goodnight Edward."  
"Goodnight."

"Stop growing." She hissed at herself in the mirror. In the past week her stomach had visibly grown at least an inch. Her jeans had grown tighter as had her tops. Edward had yet to notice that her bras were stretching. After pushing her top down she pressed her forehead against the mirror trying to calm down "This cannot be happening."  
"What cannot be happening?" Carlisle asked appearing from nowhere as he usually did. Bella jumped but didn't turn around.  
"I think I…" she took a deep breath "I think I might be pregnant." In the blink of an eye she faced him, her top pulled up exposing the swollen stomach. His hands traced the bump pressing every centimetre or two. His silence during the examination unnerved her but his nod confirmed her suspicions.  
"You are indeed with child my lady. Congratulations." Bella's gaze dropped to where her child was growing inside. She gulped "Are you scared?"  
"No." She answered truthfully lowering the top "I'm worried about Edward."  
"Why so?" Carlisle asked taking her elbow and guiding her from the bathroom to sit down on the chaise long beside the room's lit fireplace.  
"The stories you told me…he knows them too."  
"Ah yes but neither of you know my theory." He ginned sitting on the floor in front of her. She frowned as he reached into his blazer pocket to recover a small vial.0  
"I believe love is the key to the survival of our unborn Heir. The kings before, they cared not about the mother just locking her up until the birth. Our King loves you my Lady and will ensure you are comfortable and cared for. You want your child do you not?"  
As scared as she was for herself and Edward, the confirmation that their child was growing within had built an instant bond inside her heart "I do." She nodded.  
"Then drink this." After removing the cork he handed her the small vial. Nervously she took it from him and spied the red liquid inside. Bella swayed instantly; blood had always been her Achilles Heel. "The others were never given blood to strengthen the baby." He explained as he righted her "This is my other theory; one vial every three days to feed part of his or her hunger." Shakily she lifted it to her lips.  
"You promise this is what they need?" Her voice was small worried but the moment he nodded she threw her head back and drank. To her surprise the usual nausea and dizziness did not come as she passed him back the vial. One thing she didn't like was the taste and that was obvious in her face.  
"You did well my lady." He promised replacing the cork and rising to leave"Next time I will bring you a drink to accompany it."  
"Carlisle? Can you let me tell Edward?"  
He paused for a moment beside the door before nodding "If you wish. Sit and relax now I will be back later."


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight**

**Dedications - Lizakimiko, TiffanyBooCullenJonas, TwihardForever18, MandineF, Khay1020 and EBKCullen**

**Chapter 4**

"You are doing well my Queen." Carlisle commended taking the empty vial from her. Bella breathed through her nose trying to forget the taste. As much as she hated the taste it was obviously working. Edward's heir was growing in her with none of the usual side effects, not that he had noticed her body changing. Until now she had been thankful for that but her hormones were setting in and Edward's long hours in the throne room had started to grate on her nerves.  
"Where is Edward?" She pulled on a sweater Carlisle had brought her from the local market. It was of course a size too big; masking her secret.  
"He is in training, in the dungeons." Carlisle collected her empty vial from the night before and replaced it with another, hiding it in a bathroom draw.  
Bella frowned "Training?"  
"The king's reign is still young. Some Vampires see that as vulnerability, that and his chosen queen…"  
Her hand lingered on the bedroom door "I make him vulnerable?"  
"In my eyes? No. You are giving him something no others have; an heir. However we are the only ones who know this and others see his love to you as a weakness."  
_I'm a weakness… _Bella mused _Hmm I guess these hormones are going to come in useful.  
_"I see." Bella murmured "Can you escort me to the dungeons?"  
"Yes my queen."

Bella perched on what seemed to be a seat carved from the rock. There seemed to be a row of similar seats across one wall.  
_It's almost like a roman theatre _She observed before shaking the thoughts from her head; the idea something similar had happened down here seemed scary. Topless and sword welding, Edward fought against another vampire. All thought it looked like a blurred dance she could tell the other Vampire was a sword master. In the half an hour she'd been sat watching her husband had acquired many licks while his opponent had only a few. She watched as Edward's determination had become sheer anger; he'd never liked to loose. After another miss two fangs slid from behind his lips; he was angrier than she'd thought.  
"Damn you!" Edward snarled as his shoulder was caught "Enough for today." The other swordsman bowed before scuttling away. Edward threw his sword furious, watching as it sliced into the wall and stuck missing Bella by an inch. Her gasp alerted Edward to her presence for the first time "What are you doing here?" He asked confused walking towards her.  
"Carlisle says you're in training." She said as sat on the step below her "Are we coming under attack?"  
He shook his head "No. At least not yet but the training is so I am always prepared."  
"Not yet?" She grabbed for his hand.  
"There is some movement. I want to be prepared." His ended the subject "Have you eaten?" Bella shook her head. Her appetite had mainly dissipated since starting her blood diet. Edward frowned "Let's get you something to eat." He commanded pulling her to her feet "I will have Carlisle check you over tomorrow." Bella nodded allowing him to lead her  
_I'm going to have to tell him before Carlisle does._

Edward rubbed his temple as a few members of his council bickered amongst themselves. It was a behaviour that had stuck with him from his human days but coming out rarely. It was 11 am and he had yet to retire to his bed. Much like blood, sleep sang to him feeling almost like an invisible hand pulling him in that direction.  
"Shut up." Bella bellowed as the door slammed against the wall. Her Vampire subjects bowed immediately but looked towards their king "It is 11 am your King needs his sleep." She growled moving to stand before his throne "All of you leave now and come back at eight pm."  
"You Queen is right." His voice was firm but his mouth was set in an amused smirk. Bella stood with her arms crossed trying to look intimidating in her night dress.  
"Edward come to bed." She demanded as the others exited the room. He watched her in shock "Now Edward!"

"You shouldn't have interrupted us." Edward scolded sliding into bed next to his wife yanking her against his chest.  
"You need sleep and I need you too." She shrugged pressing her face into his chest; she'd missed him lately  
"Doesn't make a difference." He muttered trying not to show he agreed with her. The moment he started that he would lose his hold over her "We will discuss this tomorrow."  
"Mm." Bella replied as she drifted off to sleep. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he let the hand of sleep tug him down deeper.  
Thump. Thump thump. Edward's eyes shot open and downcast to his sleeping wife; listening to her two heartbeats. His gaze travelled down to her chest where he could hear a strong beat before settling on her stomach. No human would notice the slight twitch in her stomach as the younger, faster heartbeat continued.'  
_She's pregnant_


End file.
